Dragon Booster: After the Storm
by AlphaHowler
Summary: THAT'S RIGHT THIS FANFICTION HAS RETURNED! Due to my boredness I have brought back this fanfiction! Ever wonder what happened after the run in with the ShadowBooster and the Drag Ball competition? HERE IT IS! please READ REVIEW RECOMMEND!
1. Chapter 1: After the Storm

Artha Penn groaned. It was three days after the Drag ball Competition and he definitely wasn't happy. He had injured himself when a giant rock crushed his left side in a fight with the ShadowBooster the day before the Drag ball competition, and competing only made it worse. Right after the competition Artha had been sent immediately to the DownCity Hospital for treatment and was released a few days later. Unfortunately he still couldn't walk, and Moordryd was more than likely to start causing trouble again soon. With the DragonBooster out of the way there was no telling what Moordryd and Word were going to do! Artha sighed. Sometimes being the DragonBooster was extremely difficult. There was a timid knock on his door. It creaked open to his little red-headed brother Lance.

"How are you feeling?" Lance asked. Artha's only reply was a groan as another bolt of pain seared through his left side. "Not that good huh?" Lance got really quiet when Artha didn't reply. Usually you couldn't get him to shut up. Finally Artha managed to say "So how's Beau doing?" Lance's eyes flashed towards the door. "Oh, he's fine." He said with a careless wave of his hand. "Better than the shape you're in. He's like a straight line and you're all twisted like a giant soft pretzel." Artha glared at him. "Not that there's anything wrong with pretzels! They're salty, and crunchy, and . . . I should stop talking shouldn't I?" Lance said. Artha nodded.

"What about Parm and Kitt?" He asked, "How are they doing?" Lance smirked, "Kitt won't stop calling. She's worried sick about you. You really went overboard in the competition. Anywaysm Parm . . . well, Parm was too busy making improvements to his video game. He says, quote, "I am on the verge of a technology breakthrough!" Unquote" Lance rolled his eyes. "Same old Parm. You know him and his technology." Suddenly, Lance's head snapped up. "I… uh… gotta go. Feel better!" And then he was gone. What was he up to?


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen

Artha gasped as another bolt of pain seared through his left side. At least he was up and walking again. Granted he couldn't walk far without passing out, and he still wasn't allowed outside the stables. But he was walking, which was a big improvement. He turned and limped to the window facing Beau's stall. Parm, Kitt, and Lance were there, probably having alot more fun than he was. He sighed. Being stuck in his bedroom all the time wasn't something he exactly enjoyed. He began to turn away, but a flash of movement caught his eye. He turned back again and saw... Moordryd! What was he doing at Penn Stables? He narrowed his eyes as he studied Moordryd's movements. It seemed he was trying to sneak up on Artha's friends while they were unaware and most vulnerable since, as far as Moordryd knew, Artha was confined to his bed and had no idea what Moordryd was up to. He had to help his friends, he decided. He walked out the door, gasping in pain when the doorframe hit his injured side. He took the steps one at a time, groaning everytime his left foot hit the hard wood. When he finally made it down the steps and outside, he saw that his friends were gone. He was too late! Moordryd had kidnapped all his closest friends! Artha's thoughts whirled. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice the shadow looming behind him. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when a hand clamped over his mouth. He tried screaming for help, but his cries were inaudible. He gasped when he felt an immense pain explode in his head. He began to see stars. The world started to go black, as if someone was dimming the lights. He remembered falling, but never hitting the ground.

(Kitts POV)

Where was Artha? She was worried sick about him. When she went up to his room to bring him lunch, she found his room empty. Where could he have gone? He could barely walk ten feet for crying out loud! Let alone leave the stables entirely. Parm, Lance, and her had been searching all afternoon without a trace of evidence to give them a clue as to where Artha had gone. She jumped as Parm's voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"Here! I found something!" Kitt ran over, with Lance on her heels.

"What? What is it? What did you find?" She looked at Parm to see a smug expression on his face. He pointed to a dark spot on the floor, about the size of a slice of bread.

"This, my friends, is our first clue." Lance and Kitt stared blankly at him. He rolled his eyes. Must he explain everything to them? "This," he explained, "is Artha's blood."

"Gross" Lance replied. Parm continued speaking.

"It would seem that Artha was hit over the head with some sort of object, causing him to get a bloody nose, then grow unconscious. Where he was taken off to is the question." Kitt gritted her teeth. This was a hard case to crack. The Paynne's would never have thought of such a cunning way to kidnap somebody. They preferred the silent but deadly approach. An approach that no one expected or noticed. Obviously a missing person was noticed by everyone at Penn stables. Especially Artha. She let her mind wander for a moment. She remembered the way he smiled at her, and laughed whenever she told him a joke. She smiled at the thought of how dignified he looked in his Dragon Booster armor whenever he had to take on the Dragon Eyes or some other menace of Down City. She jumped when Lance's voice entered her thoughts.

"I don't care how we do it, but I want my brother back!"

If you noticed I modified this slightly to make it make more sense. NEW CHAPTER COMING WITHIN THE NEXT TWENTY FOUR HOURS! :D:D:D:D:D I brought this story back because I figured...hey, I have the time, why not? I just need the inspiration. IDEAS APPRECIATED! I will mention who gave me the idea to. THANKS! READ REVIEW RECOMMEND!


	3. Chapter 3: Without a trace

_Kitt's POV:_

Kitt, Lance, and Parm continued their search throughout the day. So far they had found…nothing. No clues were to be found. The kidnapper had left leaving but one clue behind, that which they had already discovered. Finally, they decided to go find Moordryd, to see what he was up to. They all hopped on their dragons, and walked through town, searching for their target. They finally found him, plotting with Cain in a dark alley.

"You!" Kitt shouted, as they came about twenty feet away. "What have you done with Artha?" Moordryd turned, annoyance in his gaze.

"I haven't seen the stable brat ever since the Drag Ball competition!" He exclaimed, "why? What do you think I did now?" Kitt shook her head, scoping the two of them out. It didn't seem like anything particularly suspicious was going on. They were both just doing what they were normally doing, coming up with new ways to wreak havoc on the city. But Kitt had a feeling that neither of them had any idea what Kitt was talking about, so she just offered a curt nod, and moved on her way.

"Do you think they were trying to hide something?" Lance asked, bouncing excitedly in his seat. Kitt shook her head.

"You can always tell when Moordryd is lying because his face twitches. But this time, he was dead serious. He hasn't seen nor heard anything of Artha since the Drag ball competition!" After a few moments of silence, Parm spoke.

"So what do we do now?" Kitt shook her head.

"I don't know. Who else would have tried to hurt Artha even more so than he already is?" They thought for a moment, then Lance snapped his fingers.

"What if Word has something to do with this? Maybe it's something Moordryd just doesn't know about and Word wants to keep it a secret so Moordryd won't get involved?" Parm nodded his agreement.

"I think it's worth a try, at least. If we don't try, for all we know Artha is sitting at Word's lair listening to his ranting! Which is even worse than being tortured…" Kitt smirked, rolling her eyes. Once again taking the lead, they all headed to Word's evil lair. As usual, the entrances were covered by guards. Kitt decided to send Lance in with a remote control dragon. He steered the dragon right between the two guards, until they ran down the hallway after it. Kitt muffled her laughs as she heard them talking:

"We gotta catch that thing! It could be some sort of microphone or camera trying to spy on Word!" Wow these guys were serious about their job, she thought. Especially since they were only guards, not something that should be taken seriously like, police or something. With the guards distracted, they left their dragons huddled together in between two protective walls, telling them to stay put. Praying they wouldn't get caught, all three ran silently into the hallway, Parmon occasionally tripping over his own two feet, causing Kitt to shush him repeatedly. They encountered the guards again. Apparently they had caught the toy dragon and were tearing it apart to investigate what might be hidden inside. Smirking, Kitt led them safely past without making a sound. A few close calls later, they entered the lair of Word Paynne. He was pacing impatiently, as if waiting for something. He was inspecting a few wraith dragons that were standing in a corner, as if debating whether or not to send them out. As they entered, he turned, grinning.

"Ah, what are the Penn stable brats doing in my lair today, hm? Did you lose something?"

"I lost my toy dragon…" Lance grumbled, Kitt shushed him, motioning for him to keep quiet.

"We know you have Artha locked up here!" She exclaimed. Word seemed surprised.

"The thought never occurred. But I will pencil it down for later use!" Annoyed with his sarcasm, yet still scared that they had no idea where Artha was, she turned to Lance.

"If Artha isn't here, then where could he possibly be?"

I AM WARNING ALL WHO READ THIS: I am not going to be updating very often because I am starting freshman year soon (yay….ahem…not) but I will try to update as often as possible. I am still working on my Chronicles of Vladimir Tod fanfiction so balancing two fanfics may prove a challenge. But I hated disappointing my readers so I brought this one back just for you guys! : ) hope u like it! Please give me ideas and such or PM me whatever you feel like. Thanks for reading this! Sorry if it sucks and this message seems rather unpeppy but it is currently five thirty am and I am TIRED. Bed time for me…haha : ) read review recommend please!

-VampiresRunSony (/\/\)


	4. A short novel giving an explanation

Well...I guess there isn't much to say except SORRY! I've been away for so long :( now there is both good news and bad news with this happening: the bad news is I have not updated in FOREVER and have probably lost a lot of my readers "sniff" the good news is MY CREATIVE JUICES ARE NOW FLOWING AT MAX CAPACITY! I'll take a moment to be perfectly honest and explain why I've been away for so long.

In September 2011 my dog was put down. Now I know it seems dumb, but we got her when I was only four and we practically grew up together. Not log afterwards I became depressed. My grades began slipping, I fought with my family almost every day. I began having panic attacks, which constricted my breathing and led me to be immobile for those several minutes. I felt so powerless and alone. Finally, I went to see a doctor, where I was diagnosed with social and general anxiety disorder with symptoms of depression . I began taking meds, which unfortunately made me gain fifty pounds in the last seven months. I had to take a lot of medication, sometimes they would make me so tired I could barely move, others burned my throat and made me throw up, some even made the vessels in my eyes burst and swell so I couldn't wear my contacts. I also decided to see a therapist. I was so low, I even began cutting myself. I never made myself bleed, but the broken skin would sting for days and leave angry red marks to remind me of what I had done. I would use whatever was on hand, sometimes I even used scotch tape (the bit where you cut the tape) I never want to go back to that frame of mind ever again. Endless to say, I have overcome obstacles and now move confidently around friends and family, I'm working to lose weight, and still going to counseling. I'm doing much better now, and I'm sorry it took so long to get to a point where I felt stable enough to make my return to fanfiction. I plan on updating more.. Though I must admit with great sAdness that my vlad tod fanfic is probably coming to an end soon :( thank you so much for reading and favoriting. It really does mean a lot that so many people like my writing, and I could have never gotten this far without eAch and every one of you 3 thanks again and I hope you enjoy my new work! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Powersurge

welcome to the new dragon booster after the storm! I do not own dragon booster or characters, only original characters like Powersurge and the tronix bonemark. -more legal stuff here- HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Stretching open his eyes, Artha strained against the harsh unnatural light of a lamp pointed straight at him. He tried to move, only to realize his limbs were tethered to the chair he was sitting in. He tried to loosen the prickly scraps of old rope, only to hiss through his teeth in pain as a fresh wave of pain flowed and ebbed through his rib cage.

"Artha penn" a deep and menacing voice whispered "I have been waiting a long time to meet you." Artha shook his head in confusion, only to widen his eyes in amazement as a familiar orange shape was purged from the shadows.

"Propheci?" Artha inquired, "what's going on? Why are you doing this?" The orange dragon shook his head and offered a growling laugh.

"Propheci is not speaking. It is I, Powersurge, the dragon spirit which was contained within the tronix bone mark." Artha shook his head. How many ancient bone marks were there anyway?

"So what do you want with me?" He inquired, wincing as his injured side ached against the tough rope.

" I think we both know why I want you here" Powersurge offered a growling laugh, "seeing as you're the dragon booster and all." Artha shook his head.

"How did you know?" Powersurge grinned. "To put things simply, lets just say I have my ways."

"So if you know I'm the dragon booster, then what are you planning on doing with me?"

"I have big plans for you Artha penn" Pain exploded in the back of Artha's head, causing him to see stars and drop his head. Just as his eyes closed shut, he Heard Powersurge snarl.

"Yes, very big plans indeed"


End file.
